Y la lluvia arrastró mi soledad
by Houshi-chan
Summary: Es un songfic bastante corto, de esos que no cuesta nada leerlos pero dan algo de amor al corazón, algo que tanta falta nos hace... K


Hola a todos... lamento no haber seguido con mi otro fic y poner uno nuevo pero es que se me fue la musa... jejeje seguro que muchos de los que escriben aquí lo entiendes. Bueno como todas sabemos Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (malditos dibujos que no pueden hacerse de verdad jeje) pero es del fantástico Nobuhiro Watsuki. En fin... que se empalaguen mucho de amor..

Onegai dejen reviews aunque sea criticándo

Sólo quiero amarte de Ricky Martin

* * *

_Aquí estoy en mi soledad  
dentro de mi ser  
sólo hay tristeza  
lo he dado todo por salvar tu amor  
que se va perdiendo  
necesito tenerte  
quédate junto a mi,  
ven conmigo _

Kenshin se levantaba como todas las mañanas con su cabeza supurando ideas de traición, tristeza, dolor y sobretodo culpa. Todas las noches veía a la que fue su amada Tomoe derramar su sangre de oro entre sus manos, veía su pasado que lo perseguía y el grito de desesperación de las personas que había asesinado. Por eso se merecía esta solo, para llevar su pena en soledad y no manchar el alma pura del único sol en su vida, Kaoru. Lo único que lo hacía sacudir la cabeza enérgicamente y levantarse era saber que la vería, a ella, a su rosa mejor cuidada. No quería confesarle su amor porque sabía que era una espada de doble filo, si aceptaba su amor, lo aceptaba a él, a ese pelirrojo que un día destrozó los sueños de muchas personas y que un día dejó morir, no, mejor dicho, mató al ser que más amaba, pero aún así no podía remediar esa preocupación que lo embargaba al ver que los día se convertían en meses y los meses en años y veía a su amada Kaoru hacerse más fuerte, más independiente, más libre... en definitiva, más lejana a él. Tenía miedo de que la chispa que brillaba en los perlados ojos de Kaoru antaño, se hubiera extinguido debido a su falta de cariño hacia ella. Bueno, para ella sería mejor pero él moriría por dentro mientras le sonreía cada vez que la viera para no preocuparla.

_Sin ti me siento tan solo  
sin ti no puedo más  
mi cuerpo pide tú cuerpo  
tu alma acariciar ._

_Aunque intento no lo puedo encontrar  
si algún secreto se esconde en tu piel  
sin ti me siento tan solo  
no vivo, porque no puedo amarte_

Realmente estás hermosa mientras me ayudas a colgar las sábanas de nuestro hogar, digo nuestro porque tú lo volviste mío tambiénel día en que me diste la bienvenida, harán falta más de mil años para poder agradecerte la sensación que me hiciste sentir, bueno, siendo sincero, harán falta más de mil años únicamente para agradecerte que me sonrías día a día independientemente de los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar, sólo soy un pobre idiota tan egoísta que no puede permitirte estar con otro ni abandonarte pero tampoco te toma para él. Ahora que te has ido a entrenar con Yahiko-chan debo confesarte una cosa, un delicioso pecado, y ojalá y mis palabras te las lleve el viento porque mis labios no son capaces de formularlas en alto para ti. Cuando dulcemente te despides de mi por la noche y te vas a dormir, cuando las luces se apagan y la noche lo abarca todo, suelo colarme en tu habitación con el silencio que da la agilidad de ser un despreciable asesino y me dedico a observarte... me deleito con tu rostro de ángel que es iluminado por los rayos de la luna y pienso en la suerte que tienen porque pueden tocarte una noche entera, mis ojos se detienen en tus labios y debo contener los míos para que no intenten fundirse en uno, para no disfrutar de tu tierna boca, de tus dulces y rosados labios, mis ojos vagan por tu cuerpo, por tu figura estilizada y sin una imperfección que se puede ver claramente en las transparencias de tu bata, mi mente desea perderse en tu escote bastante visible por la bata descuidadamente abierta, por supuesto mi vida, debes saber que nunca te toco porque no quiero manchar tu perfección vuelta belleza con mis sucias manos, por mucho que desee acariciar ese pelo azabache que cubre el suelo al lado de tu futón como un abanico de noche, como un mar de tormenta, deseo respetarte aunque el deseo y el amor se turnen para darme una puñalada cada vez que te veo.

_Solo tú podrás darle la pasión  
a mi corazón que no está latiendo  
en tus besos quiero desahogar  
este sentimiento  
y te busco en mis sueños  
quédate junto a mí, te deseo _

Definitivamente ahora que lo veo con la perspectiva que sólo el tiempo concede, debo decir que fue la única decisión que acerté en mi vida_, _lo que pasó aquella noche de invierno me hizo ver la luz al final del túnel y debes saber que esa luz eras tú y que nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. En el dojo no se encontraba nadie y tú te hallabas sola entrenando con mi katana, la cual me habías pedido prestada porque querías añadirle ciertos arreglos a tu Kamiya Kashin_, _yo me hallaba repartiendo cubos por el suelo de la casa para evitar que se mojara por el agua que se filtraba en las goteras del techo, goteras que sólo había arreglado en tu habitación para que la lluvia no te molestara mientras dormías, cuandode repente en medio del estruendoso e incesante sonido de la lluvia te oí gritar. Mis ojos se encendieron de ira adquiriendo un oscuro color dorado ante la idea de que alguno de mis enemigos hubiera aprovechado la tormenta para colarse y hacerte daño, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo para matarlo de la forma más cruel posible y cuando entré en el dojo y te vi sangrando en el suelo lo único que pensé fue que la tortura por la que haría pasar a ese bastardo por atreverse a tocarte sería memorable_, _pero cuando mi mirada se paseó por la estancia para darle lo que se merecía no vi a nadie y me pregunté cómo le había dado tiempo a escapar, pero irremediablemente mis ojos se posaron en mi katana la cual estaba en el suelo manchada con tu sangre y al ver tu cara de rabia supe lo que había pasado. Había sido un accidente.

En seguida me relajé y fui a buscar vendajes y cuando regresé te habías quitado la parte superior del kimono para curarte la herida que tenías en el pecho, tus ojos se posaron en los mios con vergüenza por el hecho de verte en tu semidesnudez pero yo sólo quería que tu sangre dejara de correr por lo que decidí aplicarte el vendaje y dejar que te vistieras pero tú no lo hiciste, me miraste y pude comprender que tu dolor no era físico y pude ver, por fin, tu fragilidad. Sufrías por mi, por mi falta de atención, por mi apatía y yo sufría porque tú sufrías y cuando iba a decir una frase para disculparme ninguna palabra salió de mi boca y tus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y ya la lluvia no me importaba, ni el mundo ni sus habitantes, porque tú llorabas. Mis actos fueron reflejos, te agarré de un brazo y con delicadeza te halé hacia mí, te abracé y te susurré al oído lo único que sabía que haría que dejaras de llorar TE AMO. Entonces tu llanto cesó, y sin darnos cuenta nos besábamos como dos poseídos porque nuestros cuerpos eran guiados por la pasión y todas esas noches en vela mirándote mientras dormías me parecieron un juego de niños comparado con lo que hicimos esa noche que fue mejor que en mis sueños porque eras real, porque pude tocarte, besar hasta el más escondido lugar de tu cuerpo, acariciarte y demostrarte con mis actos lo mucho que te amaba, escuché tu voz jadeante susurrar mi nombre y decir que tú también me amabas, jamás hubiera pensado oír mi nombre y esas palabras en la misma frase, en la misma boca. Y así como la lluvia cesó y la noche dio paso al día mis pecados fueron perdonados porque te tenía a ti durmiendo entre mis brazos, y si no fueron perdonados pagaría la condena que hiciera falta pero no te dejaría volver a escapar de mis besos. Porque al fin te amaba y lo sabías y porque ambos sabíamos que el amor puede traspasar el tiempo y el espacio llevándonos a esa noche y a ese momento, aunque cualquier momento fuera maravilloso a tu lado...

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejé un fic corto pero bien cargadito, de esos que nunca está de más leer...

¡¡Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, y si son románticas como yo échenle un vistazo a mis demás historias estaré encantada de recibir reviews!!

Kisses of dawn..._  
_


End file.
